


Dark Secrets

by nightstarlight



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Spoilers, F/M, Sweet Cullen Rutherford, commander cullen - Freeform, cullen rutherford - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightstarlight/pseuds/nightstarlight
Summary: This takes place shortly after you reach skyhold in the inquisitor's quarters. I haven't written in a long time and I am just now getting back into it so bare with me.





	Dark Secrets

She stood there staring out into the mountains, she could remember every detail of what took place with the envy demon. The smell of thick air and the feeling of being barely able to breath. Her attempts at trying desperately to not react to what that demon put in front of her. It shook her to her very core. She was quite aware that it shouldn’t affect her as much as it did, especially since at the time her relationship with Cullen was merely flirtatious. But the image of his throat cut and lifeless body lying on the floor would haunt her dreams.  
It was worse now, since Cullen and her had began there romance. She’d wake in the middle of the night laying in a pool of her sweat and would stay awake for hours trying to wipe the dreams from her memory. The sleep deprivation was beginning to effect her, she had consulted Varric but he didn’t know much on the subject and had suggested she spoke to Solas. She couldn’t bring herself to ask for his advice, not yet. She was being stubborn, she knew that.

“Inquisitor?” She jumped, startled from the sudden voice in the room, and there he stood, looking concerned. She knew Cullen could sense she was hurting but he never pushed the matter. “Inquisitor, are you alright?” He stepped towards her, closing the gap between them, he reached up and rubbed a tear that had fallen off her cheek.

“Cullen, you…you just startled me is all.” She looked away just seeing his face was enough for her to break. All she could see in that moment was the envy demon slitting his throat. He gently grabbed her chin turning her head so she would look at him.

“Clara, you can talk to me.” She breathed in deeply trying desperately to keep her composure. 

“I was just thinking,” she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. 

“What about?” She turned out of his grasp walking out on to the balcony and Cullen followed but stayed near the doorway. He could feel she was deeply upset, her emotions radiated off her, Josephine always stated it would be her weakest trait when in the game.

“The envy demon.” Cullen tensed, his own experience with demons flooding to him. He knew she was pulled into the fade with that thing and that it was trying to become her but he only knew what the report told him. “It showed me things, some things that will probably always haunt me.” She sighed holding herself, a sob escaped her, try so hard to hold it in, she knew she needed to tell him what he saw. He was the only one she felt comfortable telling besides Varric.

“Clara, whatever that thing showed you it wasn’t real, it will never be real.” He reached toward her, grabbing her arm to turn her around, it was then he could see the tears stream from her face. He pulled her in, embracing her trying desperately to comfort her and with that she broke. She doesn’t know how long they stood there. He broke the embrace but just enough so he could look at her.

“Whatever happen, you don’t need to tell me now. You don’t ever really need to tell me just know that you can.” She smiles nodding in response she leaned up to reach his lips for kiss, a kiss with an unspoken promise. She would tell him one day, just not tonight. Tonight she would just enjoy the fact that he was there, alive.


End file.
